


There will be sore muscles, tomorrow.

by Akage_no_rakuen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, SAD boys folding inspectors like a paper, Shinkane - Freeform, agents vs inspectors, akane is ticklish, arata is a gymnastic champion come on, kei let kogami go already, kougami is whipped for the small enforcer, like she is for him, sparring session with SAD and PSB, there are so many muscles i got distracted by the imaginations of them ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage_no_rakuen/pseuds/Akage_no_rakuen
Summary: Kei and Arata are in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs for a case... but ended up kicked by SAD agents on a rink.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	There will be sore muscles, tomorrow.

‘’Focus on your core, Kei!’’

Kei, grunted with frustration to the comment of Ginoza; as Arata kept on analyzing one of the SAD member’s sparring with Kei, pinching his chin without even blinking an eye. Kogami slowly approached to the short inspector, exhaling a smoke from his lips to air casually.

‘’So, what do you think about it?’’ he asked. Arata, startled with his sudden presence next to him, smiled subtly.

‘’Oh, hello Kogami-san.’’ Arata greeted him, only getting a small nod from his superior. ‘’About what exactly? And pardon me but isn’t here no-smoking area?’’

Kogami, not even giving a reaction to his implication, gestured the two men on tatami rink struggling, with a swing of his chin. ‘’About their fighting.’’

 _Well, struggling part is most on Kei_ , Arata thought as his friend was captured now by his opponent. ‘’They are strong, i guess?’’ said Arata. Kogami huffed, taking another smoke from his halfly burnt cigar. ‘’Thats for sure.’’

Kei, now caged in Sugo’s steel like arm-lock, one arm over his neck the other pulling it back with his inner elbow, he was unable to move. He was almost same height and had similar athletic frame with this SAD member but somehow he looked bigger than him, now being choked between his muscular arms and firm chest behind his back. Kei, swang his body from side to side, trying to escape from his hold. But Sugo on the other hand, was not planning on letting him go just yet.

With a frowned face, he asked. ‘’Are you going to surrender or faint, inspector?’’ intensifying his hold around the neck. They were both on ground, Kei gasping and struggling over Sugo’s body. Kei, huffed, already seeing colorful dots in his vision, clenched his fingers on Sugo’s forearms, still not giving up. Sugo, with a sigh, opened his legs to cover Kei’s and he arched his body. With sudden pain in his spine Kei made an ‘ach!’ sound but yet again, he desperatly kept on trying to escape.

‘’Release the kid, Sugo. You will give him a whiplash in the neck.’’ Said Ginoza, wiping his sweat with a towel sitting on a bench. With his word, Sugo immediately loosened up his hold on the inspector and gently threw him to his side. Kei, gasped for air, now on all his fours, massaged his throat with his left hand. After letting him go, Sugo rose on his feet, adjusting his gym clothes which was consist of a pair of dark green sweatpants and short-sleeved shirt. He slicked back his dark hair and offered his open hand to Kei afterwards.

‘’Sorry, inspector.’’

‘’No, no, it is okay.’’ Kei, now breathing normally grabbed his hand, stood up. He gulped down, damping his mouth. ‘’Please let us have a rematch.’’ Sugo silently nodded.

Kogami, snorted under his breath, remembering the time when he also asked the same thing to him. Before fainting. No one except Arata heard him in the gym of Foreign Affairs’ headquarters.

Division 1 inspectors were here for a case, which was committed by a foreigner visiting their country, but after they realised they had to wait for a few hours for the case files, they searched for something to spend time with. They decided to explore the big building. Ginoza was the one who called for them when they were just passing by the entrance of the gym. Inspectors saw the long haired agent in his navy blue/black track suit and white sleeveless top, revealing his well-shaped biceps. He smiled at them as they slowly walked towards him. After a small chit-chat of why they were here and what they were doing Ginoza invited them to their exercise routine as an option for their search of distraction. Arata wanted to refuse but as soon as Kei saw the spiky haired agent on the tatami rink inside the gym he agreed instantly and bowed respectfully. Seeing him, Arata had to accept the offer too, rather reluctantly. Then Ginoza lent them some spare gym clothes from the mislaid-goods and all three of them went back to the main saloon.

Their gym was massive. Bigger and wider than the one in MWPSB. There were more then twenty of treadmills, weight equipments, even an indoor pool next to the main gym saloon. Arata and Kei, both in black short sleeved shirts and gray shorts, followed Ginoza to the center of the gym. Kogami and Sugo was having a sparring, but it was obvious they weren't serious, only discussing some tactics since their moves were controlled and calm. Kogami was wearing a simple pair of black sleeveless top and sweatpants. Sugo in front of him, arms crossed to Kogami’s forearms, was with his dark green pair of gym clothes. When they reached to the boxing rink with a tatami floor, both grey and black eyes turned towards them. Inspectors and agents bowed each other after they introduced themselves to both part. Arata was not sure why Kei was glaring at the agent named Kogami, but he ignored thinking Kei had his reason. Besides Kogami didnt look bothered at all. In fact he lighted a cigaratte walking to the edge of the rink. He leaned on the corner pads.

‘’We met again, inspector.’’ he said nonchalantly. Kei nodded. ‘’Yes. I hope we can have a rematch Kogami-san.’’ Kogami with an irritated sigh waved his cigarette holding hand on the air while murmuring silently ‘yeah, yeah’. After a short warming-up, Inspectors stepped up to the link from the small stairs at right side of the rink.

First pairing was Ginoza and Sugo. Arata had to admit, they had a strange chemistry together. Sugo was using his Karate knowledge yet was cautiously avoided a hit by Ginoza’s left bionic arm. They chatted while fighting, almost laughing with the comments they made to each other’s moves. In the end it was a tie, close to Sugo’s victory. At least it was what Arata thought. They bowed to each other and Ginoza jumped down the rink, pointing Kei to take his place. Kei, nodded and entered the rink with confidence.

Well, at least he was sure he would win over Sugo. Yet was wronged once again.

‘’Your partner,’’ started Kogami, next to Arata once again, watching them discussing why he couldnt break Sugo’s arm-lock. Former military captain was patient with him as if teaching to a kid. ‘’he is so confident with himself. This weakens his ability to analyze his opponent. He had plenty chances to bring down Sugo but he went in with the idea of winning in his mind.’’

Arata raised an eyebrow. ‘’Isn’t this what leads one to victory, Kogami-san?’’

Kogami, shrugged. ‘’For tournaments, maybe. But this is real world, inspector. Your opponent goes for your vitals, to kill you. They wont stop just before stabbing your chest. Winning sometimes is not enough.’’ He took one last smoke from his cigar, stubbing out the cigaratte foot in his palm. ‘’He is well-trained but as i said before, he is cocky.’’

Arata grinned to honesty of this man and shrugged. ‘’He is the best partner.I dont care if he is cocky or not. I wouldn't change him to anyone else.’’

Kogami, gave him an amused side look. ‘’Its good to hear.’’ He turned his face to rink where Sugo and Kei were exitting. ‘’So, inspector’’ he beckoned to rink. ‘’what about a match?’’

Arata, knew he had no chance against him. The aura surrounding his body, his calm movements, uninterested expression. Everything screamed ‘’ _dont come near or bear the consequences_ ’’. But he accepted. What else could he do?

‘’Why not, Kogami-san.’’ He started to walk towards rink.

‘’Kogami-san, i hope you havent forgetten about our rematch.’’ Said Kei as Arata entered to the rink where Kogami was standing. Kogami, eyes closed sighed looking at the ceiling.

‘’For fucks sake... Okay, i get it, i get it. Wait for your turn.’’

Arata, inhaled calmly. Kei sure was stubborn but it seems Kogami was the one who wounded his pride, thats why he was so persuasive. Otherwise he couldn't remember a time where Kei was so stubborn about a basic rematch.

 _At least it wont take long Kei_ , he thought already adjusting his body to a defense position, legs open hands in fists.

Kogami, took one or a two steps backwards, changing his balance from one feet to another,hopping on his toes. Slowly he raised his arms to air as well. Arata, observed his position, planning on how to attack.

Well he was thinking for an attack when he saw a fist stopping just centimeters away from his nose. Arata exhaled with confusion, his breath grazed his solid fist. With shocked eyes he looked up and saw focused grey eyes locked on his honey colored ones.

‘’React fast, inspector. One more time.’’ Kogami drew back his fist and got back to his starting position. Arata shook his head to sides, tried to focus. He knew he was no match to this SAD agent but this didnt mean he should surrender easily. Arata mimicked Kogami’s hopping earlier. He inhaled. But before seeing the attack he felt it.

Kogami, yet again moved fast, aiming to kick his side torso. But his leg found no target as Arata with an extreme flexibility leaned back to a bridge, then he kicked his legs backwards to stand on them again. Kogami narrowed his eyes.

‘’Gymnastics?’’

‘’Profesionally.’’ answered Arata, calmly when he saw a small grin on his lips. But he said nothing as he moved forward to hold one of Arata’s wrist. Arata bent his knees, slided to right. However this was Kogami’s plan as well. He ducked almost near to floor on his left foot, he streched out his right leg and with a twist on his toes he low kicked Arata’s legs. Arata instictively jumped and avoided his dangerous blow. Landing on the tatami he jumped further away from him. Kogami slowly stood on his feet, turning to him. Arata with adrenaline running through his veins, decided to attack at least once. When Kogami dashed towards him Arata threw his right leg to front, turned two rounds on air before giving a kick to his face. Kogami, leaned back, barely avoiding his leg. He still felt the skin of his heel. Arata, landed on his feet, but unfortunately not fast enough. Kogami, found his balance in a flash, grabbed his arm and pulled it towards himself. When Arata’s body bumped into Kogami’s torso, he wrapped his right arm around Arata’s neck, still pulling his left hand to further in front of himself. Kogami’s left hand twisted his left palm to upwards. Arata gasped with pain spreading through his whole arm, bending from his waist to front, he punched continuesly on Kogami’s arm desperately trying to escape from his grip. From afar it looked like a brotherly fight. 

‘’Dont be so harsh on my bosses, Kogami-san. I still need my paycheck, after all.’’

A sweet giggle echoed in the gym at the same time his hold over Arata’s neck losened up. Arata had a chance to rise his head and saw a petite figure coming towards the rink. It was no other than Statutory Enforcer, Tsunemori Akane.

Kogami, Arata still whining under his arm, looked towards to the owner of the voice. He knew the second he heard her voice, but seeing her in front of his eyes was still like dream-like event for him. His expression softened as he released Arata, putting his hands to his waist line. Kogami shrugged.

‘’It’s a must for a good training.’’ He grinned at Akane.

Arata, now standing straightly, rubbed his left wrist. First thing he realized was the sudden change in Kogami’s expression. His cool, uninterested look was nowhere to be seen. Instead, shining eyes and a caring gaze took their place. _Oh, i see_ , thought Arata.

‘’Enforcer Tsunemori, have the case files been filled?’’ asked Kei, without thinking.

Arata, felt the sudden tension growing in the air of the gym as three agents got stiff in their places when they heard the title of the woman. Especially Kogami, his chin clenched.

‘’Tsunemori-san, sorry we didnt had the time to tell you where we were.’’ said Arata quickly, trying to soften air.

Akane smiled. This made the agents relax a bit. ‘’Oh dont worry about it. Thought you would be here.’’ she turned her face towards Kogami as she finished her sentence.

‘’Tsunemori,’’ Ginoza turned towards her on the bench he sat. He had a small smile on his lips. Continued as he leaned over placing his elbows on his knees. ‘’It has been a while.’’ Akane’s smiling face turned towards him, nodding.

‘’Indeed, Ginoza-san.’’ She looked left of the rink searching for someone. That was when Sugo stepped forward with a soft grin too. ‘’Hello, Tsunemori-san. Its so good to see you.’’

‘’Hello, Sugo-san. Feelings are mutual.’’ said Akane, slightly lowering her head to left side with a big smile that hiding her eyes.

‘’You look good.’’ A compliment came from top of the rink. Kogami was now leaning on red ropes of the rink, arms crossed. She was wearing a dark smoke colored two-pieced suit, a pale blue shirt under her jacket. It was rare for her to wear trousers as she would often prefered skirts. But as time passed, like her, her fashion sense changed too. Akane took two steps forward.

‘’Thank you, Kogami-san, you look sharp as well.’’responded Akane, lifting her face to meet with his eyes after her eyes gazing over his muscular arms. Kogami leaned a bit more, his smirk getting more coy.

‘’Want to go for a round?’’

If arata wasnt seeing them in front of his eyes, he would definetely thought they were talking about some other exercise. Something about Kogami's voice gave him this impression. He nodded abruptly to silence Kei’s almost interruption. Blue eyed inspector got the message and closed his mouth, taking his place next to smiling Arata.

‘’Now, it's a time to be alive.’’ Grinned Ginoza. Kogami’s judgemental look found him.

‘’What now, ponytail?’’ he huffed.

Ginoza, not losing his smug face winked at Akane. ‘’Blow him a hit for me too, Tsunemori.’’

Akane snorted, quickly covering her mouth shyly. Sugo, approached to the bench where Ginoza was sitting. ‘’Pardon me, Kogami-san but, it will be fun to see your ass get kicked.’’

‘’Hey!’’ Kogami, held the ropes and stood straigth, his body half-way turned to right, faceing his team-mates. Ginoza and Sugo shrugged, not even trying to hide their smiles.

‘’Dont bully him, you two.’’ said the female enforcer but her voice was full of joy. She took another step to corner of the rink, already taking of her jacket. Kogami, rolled his eyes, turned on his heels to face with Akane once again. She was folding up her blue shirt’s sleeves when they reached just above her elbows she nodded herself with satisfaction. As she quietly took of her flat-heeled shoes, Kogami leaned on the red ropes and held a hand to her.

‘’Do you need any help-‘’ but before he could finish his words, Akane hold the closest rope to her, pulled herself back and with the help of the bounce she jumped on the rink easily. She bend over and entered inside of the rink between two ropes with a smile on her face. Kogami, still semi-leaning down, smirked.

‘’Of course you don't.’’ Kogami, bounced himself back from the ropes and turned to his back, finding Akane already in her defense position. She saw him tilting his head to side a bit.

Akane raised one of her eyebrows. ‘’Hmm?’’

Kogami, shrugged and bent his knees, elbows and fist rising to air. ‘’ Nothing. Grey looks good on you.’’

Akane, clearly blushing, huffed from her nose. ‘’You can’t win without distracting me, can you Kogami-san?’’

Kogami narrowed his eyes as his grin became sinful. ‘’Oh, I can.’’ And he attacked.

For the next five minutes, Arata almost swallowed his tongue with the shock. He knew she was strong. But not _she-can-lift-up-an-adult-man-easily_ kind of strong. He didnt expect to see this scene.

At the beggining, Kogami attacked her as low as he can get. But with a one hand carthwheel on his shoulder, Akane dodged his attack, lending behind him. She was fast. Almost as fast as Kogami. As a result Arata felt like watching two tigers fighting in front of him. She punched mercilessly to his torso, knowing that he would dodge the attack. In fact, he did, only to threw a fist to her which she avoided swiftly turning on her heels. She then grabbed him from his waist-line reversely, lifted him up on air, turned with him before throwing him to ground. Kogami, with a short laugh, did a somersault to front.

‘’I am starting to think you love lifting me up, too much, Akane.’’ Said Kogami, kneeling down on his left knee, one hand on the ground supporting him. Arata, still eyes wide, tried to digest the fact that she threw the agent whereas Arata couldnt even see his punch until it was in front of his nose. _Dont make Tsunemori-san mad_ , he noted in his mind.

‘’What can i say, its an addiction.’’ Akane made a joke before dashing to him. Kogami, pivoted on his knee and rose on his two feet. Just before turning to his right side, he thought of a sneaky move. Quickly wrapped his right arm over Akane’s waist and this time, he lifted her up to air. Akane yelped when she felt the ground under her feet disappear as Kogami’s other arm wrapped over her stomach as well.

‘’H-hey! Let me down Kogami-san!’’ she swang her legs on air, aiming to kick him. Kogami leaned back from his waist, raising up her body more.

‘’You were right. This is addictive.’’ He whispered to her ear, smelling her flowery perfume. Female enforcer turned into a rose petal. She felt his fingers moving around her sides. Akane gasped with panic.

Ginoza with an irritated sigh, face palmed himself. ‘’You two, take your foreplay to a room not on a rink.’’ Sugo laughed under his breath, agreeing with him.

Akane with a groan lifted up both of her legs and with a force she kicked them down. Kogami had to release his arms to prevent himself from falling over her. Akane now on her feet, turned to him.

‘’You know that i am ticklish! That was a dirty move, Kogami-san.’’ she sounded heart-broken however a smile was trying to appear on the tip of her lips. Arata and Kei, for the first time heard Kogami’s deep laugh.

‘’It is not my fault that you have a weakness.’’

Akane lifted her eyebrow. ‘’You too, have your own weaknesses, Kogami-san.’’

Kogami with his softest gaze, looked into her eyes, calmly. Hands inside of his pockets. He didn't even for a second looked away from her eyes. ‘’Yes, i have.’’

Everyone in the room knew what was the meaning of this look.

Arata felt like he was interruping a private moment just then. He mildly coughed, as Akane also woke up from her trance. She cleared her throat as well before tucking her side cuts behind her ears.

‘’Yes. Shall we go then, inspectors? We still have a case to solve.’’ She already started to walk towards the edge of the rink, Kogami following her. This time she let him to help her going down. Kogami, jumped over the red ropes to ground, turned to her. He reached up and gently covered her waist with both of his hand, lowered her down. Akane with his strong arms landed on the floor, she felt a tingling inside her stomach. For a brief second, they both stayed in that position, absorbing the warm sensation between them, eyes locked on to each other’s. Kogami pulled his hands back, when inspectors reached to side of the rink where they were. Akane took the jacket he held out to her with a small thanks, their fingers grazed. She lifted her face up to him. ‘’See you later Kogami-san.’’

Kogami, with a subtle smile, nodded. ‘’Don’t tire yourself so much.’’ 

Akane giggled, fixing her hair. ‘’Okay, mom.’’ Kogami, frowned to her comment but only flicked her shoulder kindly as a response. She turned to her left, facing the inspectors. ‘’Let’s go.’’

Even though she was an enforcer, neither Arata or Kei felt like disobeying her. Never. They both nodded in sync. ‘’Yes, ma’am!’’

**Author's Note:**

> I can not stop writing sparring sessions cause its so FUN to see Akane beating up big men XD  
> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> Please feel free to correct/comment me, love you guys <3


End file.
